


words speak louder than actions

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, ass eating mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Maybe it's the distance and the hiding behind cellphones, but suddenly it's very easy for Bucky to tell you all that he wants to do to you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	words speak louder than actions

She walked down the crowded street, the rest of the Avengers flanking her sides. It looked like a Christmas parade, everybody in the city had gathered to hoot and holler for the group of heroes that managed to save their city. (Y/N) looked around with wide eyes, taking in the group of reporters that were making their way towards them.

Film cameras were crowding the space, people yelling out which news stations they were from, apparent fans trying to get a glimpse at their heroes.

“Captain America!”

“Mr. Stark!”

“Thor!”

“Miss. (Y/L/N)!”

She followed the source of the sound to the young woman calling her name. The reporter had an uncontrollable smile due to the fact (Y/N) listened and was walking straight towards her.

“Hi, how are you?” She asked casually, getting used to this kind of reaction from people.

“I’m great, but how are you?”

“A little bruised but all in all, I’m feeling fine.”

“That’s great, you’ve done an incredible job!” She smiled graciously as the nervous reporter spoke to her. “What makes you get out of bed in the morning and come do stuff like this?”

“In all honesty, we just came to save rock and roll.”

The woman gave her a confused look, eyes flickering around to the rest of the group. Tony gave (Y/N) a sly low-5, waiting for Steve’s reaction.

“No we didn’t! Shut up, (Y/N).” The Captain shouted over the top of her.

“Sorry, I’m kidding.” She apologized. “But really, we just do this to ensure the safety of pretty girls like yourself.”

(Y/N) was a shameless flirter, sometimes irking Tony as she seemed to have a better rep with the ladies than he did these days.

The reporter’s cheeks flushed a bright red and she giggled nervously.

“Thank you, Miss (Y/L/N).” She tucked her hair back behind her ear before clearing her throat. “I’ll have to find some way to thank you properly though.”

“I hope your imagination is as wild as-”

“And cut!” Her cameraman called, face full of shock.

“Nice talking to you!” (Y/N) hurried away towards the quinjet with the rest of the group, dodging a glare from Steve.

“Would it kill you to not flirt with everything that had a pulse?” He asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

“It totally would when the world is just brimming with pretty people.”

“You’re hopeless and lucky I like you as much as I do.”

“Oh so who’s flirting now, Captain?”

He shook his head but couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. As much as the team pretended her chronic flirting was an inconvenience, they all seemed to stand with mouths agape when they saw her work her charm perfectly.

“And here is your $42.” Tony sighed, slipping the money in her hand and sitting beside her on the jet.

She smiled contently and slipped it in her duffel bag beneath her seat. Sam shot them both a confused look.

“Tony and I had a bet running for over a month as to who could be the first to seamlessly slip ‘came to save rock and roll’ into an interview, and yours truly was victorious as always.”

“You two destroy brain cells every second you’re together.” Natasha let out a grumble.

Back at the tower (Y/N) unzipping her suit, enjoy the comfort of her bed beneath her. Her phone buzzed beside her and she saw it was her best friend, Bucky.

He’d usually greet her as soon as she got back from a mission but he’d been away with Bruce, meeting some specialist to further investigate the serum inside him? Or something? He had explained it but in all honesty she wasn’t really listening.

More staring at his lips as words fell out of them.

Bucci: Expert flirting with TV lady

She chuckled to herself and flopped back on the bed, top half of her suit off and hanging around her waist.

Me: Thanks I try super hard

Bucci: And she was trying super hard not to nut live on TV

Me: And that is not my fault, it’s just my natural charm

Bucci: And how come you never use your natural charm on me?

Me: Are you saying you’re jealous, Pretty Boy????

(Y/N) already knew the answer was a big fat yes. She and Bucky spent there whole lives dancing around the fact they had very strong feelings for each other. Just being in the same room as them you could cut the feeling with a knife.

Bucci: Well not to expose myself but I don’t exactly blame her for getting all flustered

Me: Yeah? You would’ve blushed just the same?

Bucci: Oh sweetness, I don’t blush. But yeah, would love it if you talked to me like that

So he was being uncharacteristically open with her? Usually there was hinted innuendos and it got close to a confession but he never openly said “hey, would be super neato if you could like, show you liked me.” Guess there is a first time for everything.

(Y/N) put it down to the fact that communicating through cellphones was monumentally easier than having to confess feelings to someone’s face. This just seemed like there would be less embarrassment involved.

Me: You know, you’re a pretty convincing guy. You could most definitely get me to say (or do) anything you wanted…

Bucci: Would also have loved it if you would’ve said that to me as well. Things could’ve got underway a lot sooner

Me: Mhmm, what things though??

Bucci: I don’t know, maybe me shutting that pretty mouth after you’ve spent 30 minutes teasing me relentlessly knowing I wouldn’t do anything about it

Me: That really isn’t my fault, you should’ve picked up what I was putting down

Bucci: There you go with that attitude, you know you’re lucky I’m not there right now

Me: Am I lucky? Really? Cause if you were here you’d be making me hold my tongue and that sounds pretty sweet to me

Bucci: Doll, I’d be making do a whole lot more than just hold your tongue. Do you even know me at all?

Me: Yeah, brain is a tad patchy so if you could just fill your girl in on what you’re implying

So her suit was still bunched up around her waist and her right hand was trailing across her stomach. Her fingernails were lightly digging into the skin every time her brain showed her a flash of what Bucky probably looked like right now.

She could imagine a scene in the back of her mind. He was probably on the bed at the hotel, only in sweatpants (the running joke was that he only ever wore pants and she only ever wore shirts, together they made a whole outfit) and his hand was inching ever so close to the waistband.

Bucci: Yeah I guess I could tell my girl that if I was there right now her hips would be pinned to the mattress with the metal arm and my mouth would be really preoccupied

Me: You’d like my thighs wrapped around the back of your head?

Bucci: Oh you bet your ass I do

Me: You eat ass too?

Bucci: If you ask nicely

Me: So if asking nicely gets me that, what does sucking you off get me?

Bucci: Anything you want, doll

So she was most definitely playing with fire, but this was going to burn like heaven. This had been a long time waiting and for some reason (unknown to her) she wasn’t nervous about him getting back. It didn’t feel like it’d be awkward. It just felt like it would be non-stop fantastic fucking?

Me: So something tells me you’ve already thought about me with my mouth around you?

Bucci: Oh every time I can’t sleep, I just lay there stroking myself to the thought of you all to myself

Me: So when you text me this morning and said you had trouble sleeping last night?

Bucci: I may have been keeping the fact that the meeting of your thighs was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep

Me: This pussy is a thing of dreams, I get it. Oh, and it’s also entirely yours to beat up when you get back

Bucci: I’m glad you put it that way cause I don’t know if you know just how bad I’ve been waiting for this

Me: When I say I’ll let you rough me up, I mean it. I can’t wait to feel that cold metal around my throat, or at my ass

Lying on the bed with her hand in her panties, vigorously rubbing against her clit with an image of Bucky also touching himself. She couldn’t even contain those little whimpers that escaped her and bounced off the walls of her room. Hopefully everybody was down the other end of the tower and wasn’t getting an earful.

Bucci: So you’ve got your own little fantasies about me and my arm?

Me: Mhmm, you’re not the only one who sometimes has trouble sleeping

Bucci: Enlighten me on some of the things you think about?

Me: I want nothing more than those fingers inside me, mine aren’t doing the trick right now. I know you’d be able to have me under your control

Bucci: I’d love to have you wrapped around my fingers, treating you like the princess you are. You know, to match that awful attitude of yours?

Me: Is this really the time to bring that up? We were going so well?

Bucci: Hate to admit it but that attitude of yours turns me on. Love the thought of shutting you up by bending you over

Me: I also can’t have a bad attitude if my mouth is full btw

Bucci: I like the way you think, Doll

On the other side of the phone Bucky was laying with his head back in the pillows, furiously stroking his hand the length of his cock. His lips were only slightly parted and his eyes continuously fluttered open and closed. He tried his hardest to stay quiet as he knew Bruce was only a thin wall away.

His thoughts of (Y/N) in her bedroom, grinding down onto her hand with her mind flooded with thoughts of him. He almost couldn’t bear the fact that he had to wait a whole other day until he got back to her. Maybe he’d just act moody and get this whole trip packed up early. The fact he’d be buried in that pussy was worth it. 

Me: Not to be crass but I am totally going to come, just want you to know that it’s all because of you

Bucci: No it’s okay, I’m literally moments away from finishing. Want you to come for me first though, pretty baby

Me: I wish I was there, so you could come on my face. Would you like that, to finish on my face?

Bucci: That sounds fucking incredible, but please don’t make me come before you do. Good Jesus

Her fingers were going at maximum speed and she could see flashes of white blurring her vision. The whimpers were slowly getting louder as she bucked her hips up to meet her own hand. Quiet little whimpers of “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky” were filling the room and she felt that tensing in her stomach. Her eyes screwed shut as she let out one long moan of his name, wetness flooding her panties an soaking her fingers.

Me: Just letting you know that you’ll have to get me new underwear when you’re back considering you just technically ruined these ones.

Bucci: Whatever you want princess, such a good girl coming for me

Me: You’re gonna come now? Thinking about me and what I’ll let you do to me when you get back?

It was Bucky’s turn to feel his thighs clenching and his heart rate picking up. Just repeated chants of “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)” completely disregarding the fact Bruce was next door. He was pretty sure he heard the same thing last night anyway. Bucky’s hand ran up and over the head and stroked at the sensitive skin as he stuttered out a groan and felt the warm streams dripping down his fingers.

Bucci: You’re a really good girl, you know that?

Me: You’re only saying that cause I made you come

Bucci: That and I mean it, you’ve just got to prove yourself I guess

Me: Don’t worry, I’ll do more than just prove myself when you get back

Bucci: I swear to God, I cannot fucking wait

Me: Good, then hurry up and get your ass home

Bucci: Watch the attitude, have a good sleep <3

Me: Not a chance, you too <3

The rest of the suit was peeled down her body and she crawled under her comforter. As the thoughts of Bucky flooded her mind and her fresh underwear.

(Y/N) woke up to her door being opened and closed again. The other side of her mattress sunk down and she felt a hand sneaking under her tank top. She rolled over and opened her eyes against the sun to see the shaggy brown hair on the pillow next to her.

“Bruce got tired of the thin walls and I got tired of the wait.”

She rolled over, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist.

“It’s been a long time coming.”


End file.
